Who or What Happened Last Night?
by irl.poland
Summary: What happened to Grimmjow and Ichigo last night and who's fault is it really?


**As I promised~!**

* * *

**Day 1**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

*thump thump*

Damn it... Why does my head hurt so bad?

Where are my clothes?

And why the fuck is there a Grimmjow next to me?!

I bolted upright–though immediately regretting it–and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar room with an all too familiar face. Grimmjow. The guy who has told me on multiple occasions he was going to kill was laying next to me just as naked as I was. Unlike me, however, the bastard was still dreaming away in La-La-Land... Lucky bastard. I slid out of the bed, hold a sheet around my waist, and made my way to the window. Just by looking at the street signs, my best guess was that we were in the Shibuya-Shinjuku area. How did I get out here? Last thing I remember was going to get Yuzu and Karin a birthday present in Ikebukuro.

"Fuck, where am I?"

I quickly turned around–regretting it once more–to find Grimmjow sitting up and rubbing his head while looking around.

"Kurosaki?"

I nodded, "Grimmjow."

We acknowledged each other, then, after deciding I wasn't going to attack him, Grimmjow relaxed and resumed looking around.

"Where are we?" he asked, not even looking my way.

I huffed and leaned against the window seal, then responded, "About twenty minutes away from Karakura."

He turned to face me, eyes wide. "The fuck?! Why are we so far away from that pathetic little town?"

"Tch. I do't know how I got here. I was in Ikebukuro. Now I'm here," I responded, ignoring the "pathetic little town" part of his question. "I don't know why you're here. In fact, why are you even in the World of the Living?"

'Nnoitra wanted to go to something called a 'bar' and I was asked to go with him."

Well that answered why he was in this world. Now if only to figure out how we got to where we are now.

"So what happened last night?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"How should I know?!" I snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm just as naked, hungover, and confused as you are!"

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Someone's not a morning person. Or very good at handling hangover... Plus, you have a sheet around you whereas I'm in my birthday suit. So I'd also say you're more confused than I am."

I threw a chair pillow at him. "Shut up and stop being a smart-ass."

"Sorry. When I'm not fighting, it's _kind of_ my job to be a smart-ass."_  
_

I threw my arms up. "You are absolutely hopeless," shaking my head, I sat down on the bed with the sheet still draped over me. "Let's figure this out like adults so we can go back to whipping each others asses."

Grimmjow contemplated in for a minute then agreed.

"So we can clarify somethings."

"Such as?"

I rolled my eyes. "That we both got drunk together. That we weren't. That we did... 'that'."

He smirked. "By 'that', do you banged, fucked, or as that dumb girl would probably put it, _'made love'_?"

I looked down embarrassed. It's not that I was embarrassed about sex. I've been with a couple girlfriends and we've done those kind of things, but it's never been a guy. Heh. More like it's never been Grimmjow. And by the soreness in my ass, I could guess that I bottomed.

"Um, yeah. Those things..."

Grimmjow laughed and said, "Oh stop acting like a blushing bride! We had sex, and since you're not withering in pain, I'm gonna take a guess that you liked it." He then scooted his way towards me, getting right in my face. Then he kissed me. Out of no where. It took me a second to realise what he doing, then another second to respond with kisses of my own.

"So Ichi-chan, what do you say about a Round 2?" Grimmjow asked, pulling away and panting.

"I say shut up and kiss me..." I respond, pulling him down to lay on the bed.

* * *

**_What Really Happened_**

**Nnoitra's P.O.V**

"Hey lady!" I called to the bartender.

She looked over annoyed, "May I help you, sir."

"Actually yeah you can. See those two men over there. The one's with the orange and blue hair?" She nodded, "I need you to serve them your strongest liquor until they're completely wasted, then come tell me."

"Friends of yours?" She asked, going to grab a bottle, tray and glasses.

I shrugged, "Ehh. Sort of. I'm just playing a little matchmaker."

"Ahh..." She smirked. "I remember when I was trying to get my friends Ren-chan and U-chan together. I did something similar to what you are now."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. They're still together today!" She boasted, clearly proud of said accomplishment.

"Well then maybe a pro can wish this novice luck," I said, downing the rest of my drink.

She grinned, "I can do you one better." The lady went and grabbed another bottle of bourbon and poured to glasses. "Here's to trying to get idiot to realise their feelings for each other! Cheers~!"

I sighed and held up the glass she gave me. "Cheers!"

After that, the lady pretty much forced shots down the Kitty's and Strawberry's throats. About half an hour later she came back over.

"The need is done."

And sure enough, those two were making complete fools of themselves. I just smiled.

"Thank you Miss...?"

"Itori. Itori of the Helter Skelter." She boasted proudly.

"Well thank you Miss Itori. You have been of great help tonight." I said fancily, a little tipsy.

Itori giggled and said, "Anytime Mr...?"

"Nnoitra. Nnoitra Gilga."

She grabbed a napkin and wrote something down, the started talking, "There's a love hotel not ten minutes from here. Take those two doors there." She handed me the napkin, "And if you ever want to get two more people together, give me a call. Or call me if you just want to get some coffee."

I kissed her, "I sure will Miss Itori. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my master plan."

**_fin..._**

* * *

**Done! Good for day one? Do you like the other anime reference in here? Hehe... I think NnoitraxItori would be adorable. Let me know if you know where she's from! And if you have and wishes about the next four stories let me know! See ya tomorrow!**

**~FOX**


End file.
